


Vanilla Dreams

by Trans_Nerd



Series: this fandom is too straight [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Ash and Kana have their first sleepover!Pure tooth-rotting fluff.The first of hopefully many gay Harvest Moon fanfics that I've decided to write.
Relationships: Ash/Kana
Series: this fandom is too straight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958704
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Vanilla Dreams

Ash awoke to the feeling of being crushed by another man. 

He peeled back the covers to find Kana fast asleep and crushing his chest. He smiled, restraining himself from caressing Kana’s sleeping face. He couldn’t be mad at this heavy, muscular man. Kana looked so peaceful, his face smooth and his mouth open. He dribbled a little bit of spit onto Ash’s shirt. 

Ash felt himself melt. 

He and Kana had been dating for about six months. His mother had only finally allowed his boyfriend to stay over. 

“No hanky panky,” she’d said, much to his embarrassment. 

But Ash wasn’t interested in anything like that in the first place. His mother didn’t really understand what asexuality was. 

Ash didn’t want to make love to Kana, only wanted to be in love with him, and that was fine for both of them. He could feel Kana’s love for him even without sex. He only hoped that Kana could feel his love, too. 

Ash decided that enough time had passed for it to be ethical to wake Kana. He ran his fingers through Kana’s luscious locks of hair. It was shiny and smooth and smiled like vanilla shampoo. 

Kana’s brown eyes fluttered open. He grunted and scooted off of Ash and back onto the bed. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to… fall asleep… on you.” 

“It’s okay, handsome,” Ash whispered, tucking Kana’s hair behind his ear. 

“’M gonna go to sleep ‘gain.” 

“Okay. Sweet dreams, angel.” 

Kana’s eyes shut once again. Ash wondered if Kana would remember any of that conversation by the time breakfast rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this story! I'm also open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see another MLM or WLW Harvest Moon fanfic, just let me know which couple. I might decide to write it! :)


End file.
